When Two Worlds Collide
by HanariaBlack
Summary: HIATUS- .:#2 Promises, Scents, and Trails:./Pre-Malfoy Manor/Harry dan Neville keluar dari persembunyian, dikepung musuh, lalu Bellatrix datang, dan melempar Avada Kedavra. -D/H- My Deathly Hallows version. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T or M

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Word Count: **3,214

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry. Slight: NeLuna, RoMione, Nevrry

**Warnings:** Soft-Slash, Ravenclaw!Harry, sedikit OOC, slight AU, OCs

**Setting:** 7th Year, no Hogwarts

**Kaze's Notes: **Halo, Readers, Kaze disini lagi~ #2 multichapter. Dengan fic (main) Drarry yang diinspirasi pas lagi nonton DH7Pt2.. kebayang gimana kalo Harry hunting horcrux sendirian. Silakan flame untuk alasan jelas dan bahasa yang tidak menyakiti hati. No slash? Jangan dong, gak ada slash, gak seru. **^^a** 'kay, **Enjoy and Happy** **Reading~!** **:D**

**Reminder:: **Deathly Hallows,In Horcrux Hunting, without Ron and 'Mione. Tolong jangan mikir alur ini sama ama DH, karena bakal beda banget.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Mencari Horcrux bersama Neville dan Draco, setengah tahun bersama mereka. Harry yang selalu menjadi dinding pemisah, dan banyak kehilangan menjadi rintangan. Bertahankah mereka bertiga hidup bersama dalam pelarian? Ravenclaw!Harry. Slight AU. Drarry. RnR, da? :D

**.**

**#**

**.**

**###****=*-*-.:.-*-*=****###**

**#1**

**-****::** Companion, Suspicion, and Minds **::****-**

**.**

**.:.**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**When Two Worlds Collide** Kaze (kumonetskazette)

**###****=*-*-.:.-*-*=****###**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ia tak mungkin membawa dua sahabatnya ke tempat berbahaya, dan Hermione yang memang cerdas sudah menyiapkan keperluan mereka; buku Rune Kuno yang belum diterjemahi, perkamen untuk komunikasi, dan beberapa barang-barang penting di dalam tasnya. Pertamanya, Harry membawa tas itu, menanyakan apa boleh ia memiliki tas itu untuk kepentingan pencarian yang dibolehkan Hermione langsung, dan melakukan '**_**Stupefy'**_** tanpa mendengar protesan Hermione lagi tanpa-tongkat.**

**Harry meninggalkan**** Ron dan Hermione, lalu memulai pencarian sisa **_**Horcruxes**_** yang belum hancur sendirian.**

**Dan dua posisi itu mulai**** diisi ketika Harry sibuk bersembunyi dari kejaran aliansi Voldemort seperti Veela dan Werewolf, lewat baunya yang ditemukan Snatchers.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry duduk menyandar di batang pohon lontar tinggi, dan tertidur dengan gelisah. Tas yang diminta Hermione untuk dibawanya dipeluk erat, tongkat _holly_ dan sebuah _Golden Snitch_ digenggam masing-masing tangannya.

Belum terasa satu jam Harry istirahat dari kejaran Snatcher, ia merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

Harry mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkatnya, dan langsung mengacungkannya ketika suara langkah mendekat. Harry membuka matanya, dan matanya menangkap mata cokelat yang cukup dikenalinya. Harry menurunkan tongkatnya dengan heran tapi masih was-was.

Pertanyaan yang kurang menyenangkan keluar dari mulut Harry yang cemberut.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku, Neville?"

Neville Longbottom, yang sekarang menatap geli Harry, menghela.

"Aku belajar darimu, Harry, Mantra Pendeteksi untuk mencarimu lewat resonansi sihir."

Harry membetulkan posisinya, dan mengajak Neville masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran tembus pandang yang didudukinya. Neville mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Harry, melihat bagaimana 'Si Jenius Hogwarts' melambaikan tongkatnya tanpa kesulitan, membuat pelindung-pelindung tingkat tinggi dengan non-verbal.

Harry selalu membuatnya kagum.

"Nah, Nevi," kata Harry, kembali melingkar bersama jaket tebalnya, tas Hermione, dan tongkat _holly_-nya, "Apa kau disuruh Hermione—atau Ron—atas siapapun dari Hogwarts, kemari mencariku?" tanya Harry agak tajam.

Neville menautkan alisnya ke bawah mendengar ucapan Harry. Tidak biasanya Harry segalak ini pada siapapun. "Tidak," jawab Neville, "Hanya karena aku yang satu-satunya bisa melacak keberadaanmu, bukan berarti aku jadi pesuruh mereka."

Harry menghela. Untung sekali Neville tidak menyadari bahwa saat Longbottom itu masuk ke lingkarannya, Harry merapal Jimat Pendeteksi-Mantra—yang hasilnya negatif, tak ada mantra apapun yang terpasang di diri Neville—Karena kalau iya, Neville pasti tersinggung. "Bagus, kalau begitu."

Neville memerhatikan wajah Harry yang lurus ke depan, tidak memandangnya. Ia melihat mata hijau itu tidak seterang saat di Hogwarts, dan banyak kantung mata di bawah matanya. Bibirnya tidak ramah lagi (biarpun agak pedas, Harry masih cukup sering tersenyum menurut Neville), tapi waspada.

Neville tidak tahu kalau sebulan setelah kepergian Harry yang melukai Ron dan Hermione ini berdampak pada Harry juga. Memang, Harry sangat terlihat tenang dan lebih sering bicara saat dibutuhkan, tapi sekarang, atmosfir yang biasanya—dingin tapi menentramkan, menjadi lenyap. Rambutnya juga lebih liar dan wajahnya semakin pucat...

"Apa ada sesuatu yang berada di wajahku, Neville?"

Neville mengalihkan pandangannya dengan semu kemerahan di pipinya, malu tertangkap basah memandangi Harry.

"M-maaf, Harry, hanya melihat—wajahmu saja. Kau agak.. pucat."

Harry menatapnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi perlahan. "Tidak masalah."

Sunyi, dan bunyi lembaran dibuka membuat mata Neville yang terarah ke pohon pinus berselimut salju kembali ke Harry, menemukan Harry memangku sebuah buku yang diyakini Neville memiliki jumlah lembaran paling sedikit 2000-an lembar.

Apa orang yang berpergian membawa buku _setebal itu_?

"Buku apa itu, Harry?" tanya Neville, memecah suasana senyap.

"Sihir hitam. Sejarahnya, juga pembuatan Horcrux, Nevi," jawab Harry singkat. "Kau tahu Horcrux, tentunya."

Neville melirik sekilas untaian kalimat super kecil dan beragam disana, dan menggeleng. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku." ia sudah cukup sering melihat Harry membaca buku yang 'gelap', tapi ia tahu tujuan Harry hanya untuk mencari informasi. Yah, soal ke peraturan Hogwarts, Neville tidak tahu.

"Karena aku bukan gurumu." balas Harry lembut, namun menusuk. Neville paling tidak tahan menghadapi Harry yang lagi dalam mood '_snappish'_, dan biasanya menghindar sejauh mungkin. Ravenclaw itu memang kadang galak, tapi sebenarnya teramat baik dan—_cantik_, kalau ia tidak mengerutkan wajah galak begitu.

Neville merasa waktu tiga tahun di'_galakkin_' Harry sudah sampai di ambang batas, karena keinginannya sejak dulu; berkerja sama dengan Harry Potter, adalah keinginannya nomor satu.

"Kau terdengar galak," komentar Neville, tidak peduli kalau nanti sebuah kutukan melemparnya ke pohon seberang. "Apa masalahmu? Kau bisa berbagi padaku."

Neville bersumpah pohon di sebelahnya itu bergetar seakan sedang dicabut raksasa, dan ia rela sumpah pocong melihat mata Harry jadi sangat-sangat-sangat tajam saat itu.

Untungnya, Harry menghela nafas, dan semua keganjilan itu menghilang.

"Memang, Nevi," suara Harry pelan, dan senyuman _mini_ minta maaf muncul di bibirnya yang membiru kedinginan. "Sebetulnya, apa yang kau lihat ini hasil pelarianku. Aku lelah diburu dimana-mana..."

"Apa yang mengejarmu?" tanya Neville penasaran, karena kata 'dimana-mana' Harry diucap dengan makna. "_Death_ _Eater_?"

Harry tampak bimbang—gestur bimbangnya itu saat Harry menggigiti bibirnya sampai kadang darah menetes dari sana, dan Harry pasti bilang, 'aku hanya berpikir.'—dan kemudian ia menjawab,

"Veela," katanya, membuat Neville melongo. "Werewolf, Vampir, dan—Death Eater yang kau maksud, dan pasukan Scabior, Snatchers, yang entah makin hari makin pintar bisa menelusuri jejakku," jelas Harry, "Yah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengikutiku lagi, sih."

Neville buru-buru menutup rahangnya yang bagai menggantung di udara ketika mata menyelidik Harry menatapnya sedikit mencela.

"A-aku..." Neville menelan ludah, "Dari kapan kau dikejar mahluk-mahluk begitu?" tanya Neville.

Harry kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada buku tebal di pangkuannya, ekspresinya datar. "Seminggu empat hari. Sekarang akan ganjil lima hari." jawabnya pelan.

Neville melotot. Seminggu? Dari kejaran Veela dan Werewolf yang berkemampuan hidung yang tajam? Yang bisa menghirup bau tiap manusia dengan teliti?

Bagaimana Harry bisa bertahan hidup?

"Nevi," kata Harry, "Aku selamat karena mantra Pembaur-Aroma dan Selimut-Bau."

Neville menatap _blank_ sosok mungil berambut liar di sebelahnya yang tetap meluruskan matanya ke banyak kata kecil yang sebagiannya Rune.

"Kau selalu melakukan itu," kata Neville, kagum dan takjub. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apa? Menerjemahkan Rune ini?" Harry berpaling dari bukunya, dan sekejap saja rona merah muda menyapu pipinya ketika melihat tatapan Neville. Harry menggigit bibirnya, matanya tidak bertemu Neville. "A-aku mempelajari dasarnya dari Remus di tahun ketiga di Hogwarts. Aunt Dromeda juga mengajariku Rune di d—"

"Bukan," sanggah Neville, sedikit senang bisa membuat Harry tidak dingin seperti batu es. "Bukan itu. Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku—dan pikiran Hermione. Atau Ron.. dan bahkan Luna." jelasnya. "Apa kau punya bakat meramal? Dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan ini.. tapi sifat.. yah, Gryffindor-ku baru tumbuh, kau tahu."

Harry menunduk, wajahnya makin merah, tapi mata hijaunya agak terkesan tersinggung. "Tidak, tentunya, aku bukan seperti Prof Trelawney, Neville." katanya pelan. Neville mencatat kelakuan Harry yang sedang malu-malu; bicaranya pelan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Neville.

Harry kembali menatap Neville, membuat Neville serasa menyeburkan diri ke samudra hijau cemerlang itu—walau tidak seterang saat di Hogwarts, dan Harry menghela, matanya tertutup. "Jangan sebarkan ini."

Neville mengangguk, dan saat ia akan mengucap sumpah layaknya sang Gryffindor sejati, Harry sudah memotongnya, senyuman kecil di bibirnya—tahu yang akan Neville lakukan—dan senyuman itu hilang.

"Ini kemampuan dari Ibuku," kata Harry, "Aku bisa membaca pikiran seluruh orang. Bukan Legilimency, dan Occlumens tidak bisa menyembunyikan pikiran mereka kalau aku menatap mata mereka," Neville diberi senyuman yang teramat singkat oleh Harry, "Kecuali Tekanan sihir mereka tinggi, atau keturunan mereka adalah Pure-blood. Aku hanya bisa menafsirkan beberapa kata dan pikiran."

Neville masih tampak mencerna perkataan pemuda mungil di sebelahnya, sampai ujung buku _hard-cover_ hitam tanpa gambar maupun judul yang dibaca Harry menyodoknya pelan di siku. Neville mau protes, tapi tatapan yang diberikan Harry membuatnya batal. "Maaf, melamun," kata Neville, "Kau sungguh _brilliant_, Harry. Sangat keren dan seandainya aku menceritakan ini pada Seamus atau Dean—"

"Aku akan mengutukmu."

"Itu hanya perandaian, Harry," Neville mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf. Lagi. Tapi itu akan sangat spektakuler dan mengesankan—" Neville cepat-cepat memberikan tiada ruang untuk komentar saat Harry siap meluncurkan kata-katanya yang pasti pedas, "—dan kau akan masuk di media manapun karena keturunanmu yang sangat.. hebat."

Harry terlihat risih, dan dalam hati Neville merasakan kesenangan sendiri telah membuat anak itu memerah, lagi.

"Ibuku Muggle," kata Harry, dan matanya menyipit sedikit memandang mata cokelat Neville. "Setidaknya. Dan kau Pure-blood."

Neville merasa tatapan menusuk itu dituju padanya, dan Neville segera membela diri. "Aku berbeda dari keluarga Pure-blood sombong itu, Harry," katanya lembut, "Aku berbeda, aku _Blood_-_traitor_—"

"Maaf, Nevi," Harry menutup bukunya, dan mata hijau itu menutup kembali. Neville merasa bahunya lebih hangat, dan baru menyadari bahwa semenjak tadi Harry tidak bersandar pada pohon di belakang mereka. Neville agak tersinggung mata itu kembali dingin menatapnya. "Kau memang teman terdekatku. Bersama Ron dan Hermione, Luna dan Ginny, Terry dan Draco, juga Blaise dan Daphne," kata-kata itu sangat perlahan diucapkan, "Tapi status darah Pure-blood tidak pernah membuatku nyaman."

Neville tidak mengetahui alasan Harry mengapa ia sebegitu bencinya pada Pure-blood.. padahal James Potter itu Pure-blood asli dari keturunan Peverell langsung. Kenapa sebegitu bencinya? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Lily Potter? "Kami tidak membencimu, Harry." gumam Neville.

Harry tersenyum samar, dan kurang sedetik, senyuman itu lenyap bagai tidak pernah diberikan pada Neville. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukai kau, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, dan Daphne."

Neville entah merasa kecewa atau ingin marah mendengarnya. Harry mengucapkannya tanpa rasa bersalah! Memang, anak itu terlalu datar dan teramat pendiam, hanya bicara di waktu yang tepat, dan sangat jenius. Banyak murid yang mengagumi Harry dari kejauhan. Membicarakan hal baik tentang Harry tanpa Harry di dekat mereka, membicarakan 'diam emas' dan bakat Harry di bidang manapun.. tapi mendengar kata-kata Harry cukup menyakitkan.

Harry selalu terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang. Dan orang pintar kedua di Hogwarts, Hermione, hanya bisa menandingi sebelas _O.W.L. _bertuliskan _Outstanding_, sementara Harry mengambil semua mata pelajaran dengan seluruhnya _Outstanding_.

"Kau melamun. Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu sangat, Neville?"

Neville menggeleng, tapi perkataan Harry sebelumnya memang cukup membuatnya sedikit emosi. Kalau begitu, kenapa Harry menyebutnya sebagai 'teman terdekat' kalau statusnya dibenci Harry?

"Teman dan status itu berbeda, Nevi," kata Harry, dan mata Harry masih tertutup. Bukunya dimasukkan ke tas mungil hitam yang berada di pelukannya sedari awal. Neville mendadak merasakan rasa lega menjalar ke hatinya yang sempat panas. "Aku menyukaimu, sungguh.. dan status darahmu tidak membuatku membencimu," jeda, "Ada bagian diriku yang membencimu karena status darahmu. Mengertilah, Nevi."

Neville hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga benci status darah ayahku."

Dahi Neville sangat mengerut sampai luka kecil di dahinya jadi sangat perih dilipat kulit. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya, Neville," ujar Harry, dan mata berkacamata itu terbuka. Banyak emosi yang tersirat di mata zamrud itu. "Dumbledore itu omong kosong."

Neville merasa otaknya mendadak _blank_ karena informasi itu. "Apa maksudmu...?"

"Kita semua diburu—" Harry melantunkan sebuah mantra yang latinnya kental, membuat bentuk aneh dengan tongkatnya, "Voldemort," Neville sadar itu mantra Pematah Kata Tabu. "Karena Dumbledore. Dumbledore menjebak kita semua. Dia sialan, sungguh."

Neville menahan keterkagetannya yang berlebihan. "Apa maksudmu, Harry? Dumbledore itu tidak—"

"Tidak jahat, ya, benar," Harry terbatuk. "Tapi licik. Sangat Slytherin, dan sangat pandai mengelabui orang lain dengan kata-kata manis yang menjanjikan," Harry memeluk jaket di pelukannya lebih erat, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke buntalan itu. "Aku benci orang itu..."

Neville merasa telinganya mengalami gangguan, karena suara itu terdengar sangat sangat-**bukan**-Harry. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan putus asa.. seakan harapan terakhir kita dicabut tanpa jejak ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa digapai.

"Harry..."

"Aku," Neville mendengar suara tersedak Harry, dan ia menyadari telinganya tidak salah. "Aku benci orang itu, Neville..." Neville takut kalau-kalau Harry menangis sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan seseorang yang sedih. Sejauh ini, Luna tak pernah menangis. "Aku benci mereka..."

Neville tidak terlalu takut air mata lagi, karena sekarang tubuh Harry gemetar dan pepohonan di dekatnya (termasuk yang mereka pakai untuk bersandar bersama) berguncang cukup kuat. Butir salju berjatuhan menumpuk di kepala Neville dan Harry yang sekarang bagai ditelan tumpukan salju yang bagaimana Neville tidak tahu—telah menumpuknya bagai roti berselai. Hanya kepala hitam Harry yang muncul di gundukan putih dingin itu.

"H-Harry," Neville menggigil, bukan hanya salju yang menimpuki kepalanya, suhu udara menurun juga. Neville menyingkirkan salju dari tubuh Harry dengan tongkatnya. "A-aku mengerti, jangan marah begitu dong."

Pohon yang berguncang tak lagi menjatuhi mereka salju putih yang mengotori, suhu udara juga langsung kembali normal bertahap. Neville melihat Harry tampak tidak nyaman, dan dipastikan rona kemerahan yang cukup.. manis di pipinya muncul.

"Harry?" panggil Neville ketika kesunyian jadi cukup tak mengenakkan. "Kau tak apa?"

Harry menggelengkan bahunya, dan wajah itu terlihat. Matanya merah sekali, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia menangis di pipinya. Tak ada jejak air mata yang mengalir.

"Mm. Trims, Nevi."

Neville mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan ia lebih senang mendapati Harry tersenyum tidak sesingkat yang sebelumnya. "Baikan, Harry?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku," kata Neville, "Aku takkan memberitahu siapapun di Hogwarts tentang itu."

Mata Harry mencerah, dan Neville merasa sangat hangat di hatinya. "Aku menghargai itu."

"Terima kasih." gumam Neville.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Neville sudah akan merasa nyaman ketika bunyi derap kaki dari kejauhan terdengar, makin keras dan membuat tanahnya berguncang. Neville menatap Harry penuh harap, dan mendapati mata itu sudah melebar dan wajahnya memucat. Neville bisa merasakan atmosfir di antara mereka menegang.

Sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Neville (dan Harry), menjadi perandaian dan kenyataan ketika bisikan Harry membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aliansi Riddle."

* * *

><p>"Alhena,"<p>

Suara itu dingin, tapi Alhena tidak merasakan kebengisan disana. Itu suara _Godfather_-nya.

Suara Severus Snape.

"Kakakmu masuk buku buronan para Auror. Lihat ini," Severus menyerahkan koran Daily Prophet, dan wajah familiar dengan rambut hitam tak pernah rapi, mata hijau kenari, dan ekspresi dingin yang bagai beton terpampang besar di halaman depan. Kamera berkelip-kelip, dan mata itu tak kunjung berkedip—hanya sekali-dua kali. Di bawah foto pemuda mungil berkacamata itu, tulisan tebal hitam besar tercetak jelas:

**U N D E S I R E A B L E NO. 1**

_HARRY__ JAMES POTTER_

— ATAS KEKUASAAN —

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge**__**, **__**Mentri Sihir **_**British**_**.**_

Mata _hazel_ itu menyipit, dan kepangan panjang rambut merah gelapnya jatuh ke lembar koran bergerak itu.

"Umbridge? Jadi Mentri Sihir?" suaranya meninggi dan ia hampir meremukkan kertas koran itu, "Apa mereka terlalu buta, sampai mengejar Harry—begini?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan sudah bergerak sejak dua tahun lalu, Alhena, sudah saatnya Kementerian jatuh ke tangan Kegelapan."

"Kita harus membantu Harry sekarang!" Alhena memutuskan. "Kita kejar Harry diam-diam—"

"Aku memiliki kewajiban sebagai mata-mata Orde dan mengelabui Pangeran Kegelapan, Alhena." potong Severus. Mata hitamnya menajam. "Berpikirlah sebelum bicara atau bertindak, _**Miss**_ Potter."

Alhena beradu pandang. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap mata hitam Severus sama keras kepalanya.

"Terus, kita harus apa? Diam menunggu sampai saluh satu dari aliansi Vo—Kau-Tahu-Siapa membunuhnya?" tanya Alhena agak tersinggung. Beradu mata dengan Severus takkan pernah membuatnya bangga akan kemenangan. "Dia kakakku, Sev, tentunya—"

"Aku tidak mentolerir perbuatan sembrono yang mirip _Ayah_mu, _Miss_ Potter." Severus memotong lagi, lebih menyakitkan hati dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak semb—"

"Ya, kau sangat sembrono," pancing Severus, "Kau keras kepala, bandel, tidak sabaran, dan tak ada satupun sikap yang menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah keturunan perempuan Potter dalam empat generasi."

Wajah Alhena, yang sangat mirip Ibunya dengan tulang tinggi congkak James Potter, memerah. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu, Sev, tiap ada kesalahan—"

"Maka dari itu, minimalkan kesalahanmu!" kata Severus, "Kontrol emosimu. Kau dan Mr Potter sama saja. Umurmu hanya lebih muda lima detik, dan itu bukan alasan untuk manja. Buktikan kecerdasanmu, jangan bicara saja."

Alhena mati kutu. Ia menggerutu samar, lalu mengangguk setengah menyesal.

"Aku ingin kau tetap disini sampai aku kembali, Alhena." kata Severus mendadak.

Alhena merasakan hatinya menjadi lebih berat. Ia sudah terlalu lama ditinggalkan di Prince Manor. Kenapa saat ia ingin berduaan sebagai keluarga dengan _Godfather_-nya, selalu ada cek-cok dan berakhir dengan kepergian Severus? "Kemana?" tanya Alhena, berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tetap netral.

Severus nampak menyadari getaran di suaranya, karena sedetik kemudian, Severus sudah mendekap anak perempuan itu di pelukannya. Ia mencium sekali puncak rambut merah yang sama tebalnya dengan Lily, dan melepaskan pelukan itu lembut. "Panggilan dari Pangeran Kegelapan."

Alhena sudah menyangkanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menunda panggilan dari Voldemort.

Alhena mengangguk agak sayu, dan ia melihat Severus langsung meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah itu setelah bunyi 'crack' berdenging di telinganya.

Alhena selalu merasakan kesepian, apalagi di Manor sebesar itu. Ia tidak tahan dan...

...Ia selalu ingin berada dekat dengan kakak kembarnya, Harry, dan merasakan pelukan hangat darinya. Di Hogwarts, Harry sangat dingin dan tidak peduli pada siapapun, dan tidak memiliki banyak teman yang dekat.

Sepertinya yang masuk di Slytherin, yang Slytherin tahu kalau ia adalah _Goddaughter_ Severus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ia sering memandangi punggung Harry yang tegak di bangku saat Ramuan, punggung Harry yang melemas kalau pergi meninggalkan Perpustakaan, punggung kakak kembarnya yang malas-malasan di waktu upacara pembukaan tahun baru yang wajib dihadiri.. dan masih banyak lagi.

Alhena sudah tujuh tahun mengenakan nama Allen Prince, dan hanya Theo dan Daphne, beberapa orang di Hogwarts, yang mengetahui nama aslinya di balik topeng itu.

Alhena Sevrina Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Kaze's Note::**

**Very grateful **for anyone that read this 'till the end! **XD** **makasih! ***tebar bunga lili* maaf ya nama adek kembar Hary kecacatan gitu. Itu nama Albus versi cewek Kaze sendiri, jadi ya.. gitu... *digaplok* gimana pendapat readers? Apa ini berharga buat dilanjutin? Apa terlalu gaje? Terlalu cacat? Tumpahkan itu semua pada kolom review! Tinggal bulatkan jawaban dengan pensil 2B. **:D** *dibakar* Nah, saatnya sedikit...

**Pojok SBS! \(^0^\)**

**1) Kenapa Harry disini jenius banget?**

Kaze: Ibunya Harry pinter 'kan? Ya udah Kaze pake otak Lily di di otak Harry. Toh, kepinteran menurun dari ibu, dan untuk kepentingan cerita. **:)**

**2) Kenapa Ro****nMione gak hunting ma Harry?**

Kaze: Supaya beda sama Deathly Hallows asli, dong. Jadi, Kaze tambah Neville, Draco, dan mungkin si *piiip* *ditendang*

Harry: Halah, alesan. **-_- (Kaze: Harry versi dingin tsuntsun itu imuuut! x* *di-sectumsempra*)**

**3) Harry punya kembaran? Cewek?**

Kaze: Iya, supaya makin beda gitu.. Kaze daridulu seneng ma Twins!Harry. Jadi ngambil nama ASP, diubah, dan jadi cewek kayak penjelasan di atas! *dipentungin*

**4) Ada alesan lain kenapa cepet banget posting baru?**

Kaze: Banyak.. karena Kaze udah mau pre-hiatus, ma karena fic terakhir Kaze terlalu membingungkan banyak pihak.. jadinya, terserah itu mau diterusin atau apa, padahal itu masih prolog. Ini juga masih awal~ **:3**

Hokay, sekian buat SBS-nya. *nyontek dari OnePiece © Eiichiro Oda* buat yang nanya bakal ditampilin begini buat kebersamaan.

BTW, ada yang bisa nebak 'Alhena' itu nama apa? Bukan nama Kaze, loh. ***w*** 'kay, ditunggu review dan Q-nya ya. Terus, ada yang tau gak, **kenapa PM akun Kaze ke-disable terus? T^T** It means a lot to me. **8)** Telat review? Ga masalah, Kaze usahain bales kok, nyohehe. Better late than never, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)<strong>

Dengan kue keju **:9**,

-Kaze,

Finished in 20th of August, 2011.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T or M (for safe)

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Word Count: **5,300

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry. Slight: Nevuna, RoMione, etc.

**Warnings:** Slash/BL, Ravenclaw!Harry, death chara, sedikit OOC, slight AU, OCs, Long notes at the bottom

**Setting:** Slight AU—7th Year, no Hogwarts

**Hana's Notes: ** Hello again! Tetep Kaze, ato Hana **(-_-) ***contohngebingungin*****, dan sekarang chapitre 2! Makasih buat reviewer kemaren~ truly help me. Buat yang minta Drarry, bakal ada kok, pasti muncul, cuma butuh progres~ just **Enjoy and Happy** **Reading****!**

**Reminder:: **Deathly Hallows book version—versi Kaze juga. Plot-hole? Tolong dikoment ya. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary::<span>**

**.:#2 Promises, Scents, and Trails:.**/Pre-Malfoy Manor/Harry dan Neville keluar dari persembunyian, dikepung musuh, lalu Bellatrix datang, dan melempar Avada Kedavra. My Deathly Hallows version. RnR?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**###**** =*-*-.:.-*-*= ###**

**#2**

**-****::** Promises, Scents, and Trails **::-**

**.:.**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**When Two Worlds Collide ©** HanariaBlack

**###**** =*-*-.:.-*-*= ###**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Dumbledore memberinya petunjuk dalam buku Rune tingkat Atas: '_Raba Sejarah Terpahat dengan Sidik Jari_' bahwa tongkat Elder-nya disimpan dalam tempat tersembunyi yang didatanginya saat mengambil _Slytherin's_ _Locket_.**

**Sirius, Remus, dan Nymphadora bersama Teddy tinggal di Grimmauld Place, tetapi saat Harry mengunjungi mereka di malam natal tahun lalu, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, kecuali Kreacher yang tak mau memberitahu apa-apa.**

**Uncle Orion mati tahun lalu, saat ulang tahunnya, di umurnya yang hampir 69 tahun, setelah menitipkan sebuah peti di _Black's Vault_ pada Harry, dan memintanya membuka peti itu saat umurnya akan delapan-belas tahun. **

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk berpikir, dan di sebelahnya Neville sudah lebih pucat, bagai darahnya diseret ke bawah oleh gravitasi.

Harry berpikir cepat, semua barang-barangnya sudah masuk ke tas serbaguna Hermione, kecuali syal yang melintang acak-acakan di bahunya—yang dibetulkan Neville, dan dia mengaku tidak melihat syal itu dari awal—dan tongkat _holly_-nya.

"H-Harry, apa yang akan kita lakukan...?" tanya Neville. Ia pucat, tapi tangannya tidak gemetar sebagaimana mulutnya gagap bicara. Tongkat miliknya mengacung ke asal suara yang walau masih terdengar jauh, berbahaya saat mendekat.

"..." Harry mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Kalau ia merapal mantra untuk mengecoh penciuman Veela dan Werewolf, akan sama saja—sihirnya akan tercium juga, walau tingkat kepeduliannya pada masalah ini kecil. Kalau ia lari—

Adakesempatan.

Mereka bisa kabur.

Harry berlari menjauhi suara derap langkah dari kejauhan itu, dan Neville mengikuti arah larinya Harry dengan tidak bodoh. Neville menghapus jejak di salju dengan tongkatnya tanpa perintah atau aba-aba, yang bagusnya tidak mengeluarkan karakteristik sihir Neville. Tidak salah Harry membiarkan Gryffindor itu bersamanya saat ini.

"Kita akan kemana, Harry?" tanya Neville, tongkatnya terarah ke belakang, menggusur jejak sepatu mereka dengan salju-salju di sekitarnya.

"Ke tempat yang cukup jauh..." gumam Harry, berpikir. "Sepertinya keGrimmauld Place. Kau setuju?"

Neville diam beberapa saat, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Kau pemimpinnya." kata Neville.

"Kau membantuku, itu cukup." ucap Harry, senyuman mungil tersampir di bibirnya yang memerah sekarang, tidak sebeku saat pertama kali Neville menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, sebetulnya, Harry." ungkap Neville, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat tanda-tanda kawanan yang dikatakan Harry itu, dan beruntungnya mereka bahwa tak ada tanda-tandanya.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentangmu juga, Nevi." balas Harry. Tongkatnya terayun bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ikut bergerak karena berlari. "Kau sudah diajari Occlumency, betul?"

"Occlumency?" Neville mengangkat alisnya, dan nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat karena berlari terus. "Aku sudah cukup menguasainya, tapi aku tidak pernah mempraktikkannya."

"Tapi kau sudah mengetahui dasar-dasar menyembunyikan memori dari Legilimens, bukan? Aku memberitahumu khusus saat tahun kelima." kata Harry, teringat. Ia memperlambat sedikit larinya agar ia bisa menatap Neville di mata. "Benar 'kan?"

"Iya, benar.. tapi aku tidak yakin bisa—"

"Percaya pada ucapanku tahun-tahun lalu itu, kau mampu?" potong Harry tidak sabar.

Neville mulai agak curiga, tapi ia mengangguk. "Memang kenap—?"

"Cukup ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan," kata Harry, dan Neville merasa paling spesial mendadak begitu melihat senyuman paling lebar dan paling manis milik Harry yang tak pernah diulasnya sekalipun di Hogwarts. "Neville?"

"O-oke," Neville mengangguk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang (tak lagi _chubby_) memerah dengan cara sok menunduk. Mungkin ia terlihat lebih bodoh; seperti sedang menghitung berapa langkah kaki kanan yang diambilnya selama itu... "Aku akan mengikutimu."

"Bagus." kata Harry, dan anak itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Aku butuh janji darimu."

Alis Neville menurun sedikit, "Janji?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, "Janji apa?"

Harry tak langsung menjawab, hening beberapa saat dan, "Aku ingin kau sekretif tentang—'petualangan' ini."

Neville mengangguk ketika mata zamrud itu menatapnya.

"Kedua, aku ingin agar kau tidak berbohong apapun, dengan cara apapun, kepadaku, jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut 'petualangan' ini."

Neville mengangguk lagi dan ia senang melihat mata Harry menerang lebih hangat biarpun sedikit.

"Ketiga, aku ingin—" Harry menunduk, dan dari ujung ekor matanya, si Gryffindor bisa melihat pipi merah di wajah dingin jenius Ravenclaw itu. "—aku ingin—agar kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian di waktu pencarian ini."

Neville tersenyum penuh tanggung jawab mendengarnya. Apakah ia telah istimewa di hati Harry? Apa Harry menganggapnya lebih dari teman—tapi sahabat?

Apapun itu, Neville merasa hatinya lebih ringan.

"Aku berjanji." ucap Neville tegas.

Harry menoleh padanya, dan semburat kemerahan itu masih bersisa di pipinya yang makin pucat karena dingin. "Kau berjanji?"

"Yep." Neville nyengir.

"Tiga perjanjian—itu?"

"Hu'um."

Harry menggigit pipinya dengan gigi, dan mata sebentuk kenarinya tidak berbohong; Ravenclaw itu terlihat senang, tapi berusaha menutupinya. "Kau tidak menertawakanku?" tanyanya, langkah lari mereka sekejap sangat pelan. Seperti berjalan biasa—melupakan fakta bahwa mereka dikejar kawanan pengikut Voldemort sekarang. "Kau benar-benar mau?"

Neville mengangguk, dan ia berhenti berlari, menarik bahu kecil Harry bersamanya agar Potter muda itu berhenti, dan ia nyengir lebar melihat wajah Harry lebih merah yang bukan karena suhu.

"Aku janji, Harry. Aku mau berjanji bahwa aku akan mengikutimu, aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang 'petualangan' kita ini, tidak bohong padamu dan aku berjanji supaya aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat pencarian ini." Neville mendeklarasikan janjinya.

Harry menatapnya penuh respek, tapi mulutnya tidak. "Aku bodoh."

"Kau tidak," Neville menggeleng, "Aku mau berjanji—"

"Harusnya aku berpikir lebih matang lagi," gumam Harry, memutus perkataan Neville. Manik _vivid_ itu menghindari kontak mata. "Harusnya—"

"Harry, kau yang membuat dan kau yang meminta. Kenapa menolak ketika sudah diberikan?" tanya Neville heran. Sepertinya ia akan selalu kesulitan menghadapi orang terlalu jenius begitu, cara berpikir mereka kadang aneh dan berbeda.

Harry akhirnya menatapnya, dan Neville tidak melewatkan dimana mata itu terlihat ragu dan ketakutan.

"Terima kasih, Neville." kata Harry pelan. "Walau kupikir aku salah, keceplosan, kurang berpikir dan b—"

"Kau tidak, Harry. Ini kemauanku." potong Neville.

Harry masih memandangnya. Terkadang mata itu sangat yakin, tapi keyakinan itu belum sepenuhnya diberikan padanya.

Neville menepuk bahu Harry, "Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Harry memandangnya sampai Neville merasa tak nyaman, tapi agak senang, dan ia menggulirkan mata itu ke arah lain; kehangatan langsung lenyap tanpa bekas dari pasang zamrud itu.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu." balas Harry, dan mereka kembali berlari lagi dengan Harry memimpin—secara, tubuhnya saja sudah jauh lebih kecil, dan Neville mengekor.

**.:.**

Sepertinya sudah berjam-jam mereka berlari di hamparan salju yang menebal ini.

"Harry," nafas yang terpenggal membuat suara Neville kurang jelas. "Kapan—kita bisa istirahat?"

Harry menoleh ke belakangnya, dan Neville menahan keterkagetannya melihat wajah yang lebih pucat dan pipi kemerahan janggal Harry yang lebih jauh parahnya dibanding dirinya. Harry tampak sedang mengidap penyakit dingin berbahaya, dan seakan siap pingsan atau sekarat kapan saja. Bukannya Neville menginginkan yang buruk-buruk untuknya, tapi, Harry memang terlihat sangat tidak baik.

"Kita," nafas Harry lebih mengerikan darinya, lebih terburu. Neville melihat bagaimana kelopak mata itu ingin menutup mata Harry. Uap dingin mengepul dari mulutnya lebih banyak, dan Neville bisa mengetahui tubuh anak itu menggigil. "Baik, kita—istirahat—di d-depan situ."

Ketika Harry dan ia sudah duduk disana, terbalut baju hangat masing-masing, Neville terpikir sesuatu yang membuatnya merutuki ketololannya dalam hati dengan palu godam atau cakar Hippogriff Hagrid. Ia sudah akan melambaikan tongkatnya ketika suara kecil Harry membuatnya menoleh.

"J-jangan, Nev—Nevi."

Neville mendekatkan diri pada Harry, duduk benar-benar di samping Harry. Ia sudah simpati dari tadi pada anak itu, karena kondisinya terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya, juga keinginan Neville untuk menghangatkan tubuh Harry lebih. "Kenapa?" Tanya Neville.

"K-kalau mereka mengetahui ada sihir lain, m-mereka bisa mendeteksi—dengan penciuman. J-jangan."

Neville merasa kebodohannya membantu tadi. Beruntunglah ia selalu berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, dan pantas saja sedari tadi Harry tidak menghangatkan diri sama sekali atau memantrai apapun untuk mengelabui kawanan sekutu— _You_-_Know_-_Who_.

Sekejap, otaknya bertanya, '_kalau begitu, kenapa saat ia menghapus jejak di salju itu, Harry tidak melarangnya_?' tapi karena melihat kondisi Harry, Neville mengabaikannya. "Maaf," kata Neville, dan ia memandangi sosok Harry yang entah kenapa sangat terlihat sangat lemah dan mudah dikalahkan, seakan hanya dengan tiupan angin, Ravenclaw itu akan roboh. Apa karena ia terlihat seperti ini, Harry memberi jarak pada siapapun di Hogwarts? "Kau—" Neville memilih kata-kata yang tidak menyinggung logis Harry, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat seperti demam." tanya Neville baik hati. Ia tidak tersenyum, karena takut Harry menganggap senyuman itu hinaan untuknya.

Mata Harry yang tertunduk kini menatapnya kaget sekilas, marah sedetik, dan kembali datar untuk seterusnya. Tidak ada rasa terima kasih atau balasan ramah untuk Neville yang bersedia bertanya. Neville merasa Harry benar-benar 'demam' dilihat dari matanya yang redup dan tidak hijau terang lagi, juga wajahnya yang memerah, dan Longbottom itu tidak peduli apapun balasan Harry, karena Harry, ia pikir, sudah bawaan memiliki sikap dingin begitu...

"Aku," suara Harry sengau, dan anak itu batuk beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku terbiasa dengan ini. Nanti juga sembuh. Tak usah pedulikan aku."

Neville meragukannya, dan ia langsung merasakan mata Harry menatapnya tajam, seperti busur panah yang menancapnya di punggung.

Untung sekali ia tidak menatap Harry langsung di mata.

"Nevi," panggil Harry, "Kau juga terlihat hancur. Buat apa mengurusku kalau kau tidak mengurus dirimu sendiri."

Seandainya otak Neville tidak berjalan, mungkin ia menganggap ucapan Harry itu ajakan berduel atau berantem.. tapi, Neville mengerti maksud perkataan pedas Harry.

'Kau terlihat tidak baik, kau istirahat juga, tak perlu repot memerhatikanku.' Neville menerjemahkan.

Neville hanya tersenyum ketika mata Harry menagih balasan.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang, Neville." kata Harry, matanya yang bertanya mendingin.

Neville mengangkat alisnya kaget mendengar pernyataan Harry. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa istirahat," jelas Harry lewat bibirnya yang biru, "Aku menjaga."

Neville merasa sangat egois kalau ia rela melakukan itu. "Bukan aku yang—sakit disini, Harry." Neville menolak.

Di kata 'sakit', Harry melempar pandangan agak kesal padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Harry mengelak, keras kepala seperti waktu-waktunya di Hogwarts.

"Kau yang seharusnya tidur, Harry," saran Neville, berusaha memojokkan Harry. Melihat Harry seperti sudah siap mengelak, ia menambahkan, "Lihat wajahmu di cermin. Sangat merah, Harry. Demam di wajahmu parah, kulihat. Kau yang harusnya tidur, kondisiku lebih baik darimu."

Neville menang, ia tahu, karena detik berikutnya Harry sudah tidak mau memandangnya dan bahkan tidak mau menghadapnya. Karena Neville yang lebih lebih tinggi disini, Gryffindor itu masih bisa dengan mudah melihat wajah Harry—yang masih merah.

"Kau menyebalkan." gumam Harry di balik syal tebal yang melingkar di lehernya. Neville memutuskan tertawa mendengar kekeras kepalaan Harry, dan membalas sarkastik,

"Terima kasih kembali."

Harry berbalik menatapnya dengan mata menyipit dan ingin membunuh. Seram, memang, kalau seandainya tidak ada rona merah karena sakit atau malu atau marah itu di kedua pipinya. Wajah Harry malah makin manis, menurut Neville.

"Memang, kau tahu bagaimana cara merapal mantra pendeteksi?" tanya Harry, suaranya terkesan sombong, tapi Neville tahu bahwa cara itu menunjukkan seseorang yang keras kepala sedang dalam posisi defensif; melindungi diri, tidak mau mengakui apa kata orang lain, dengan kepala mereka yang sangat baja.

Neville terdiam untuk berpikir, dan cengiran bodoh mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya; jangan menyihir atau memantrai apapun saat ini. Nanti para kawanan—_itu_, bisa melacak kita." katanya bangga.

Harry menggeliat di gumpalan baju hangatnya, dan Neville bisa menangkap jelas wajah Harry yang sangat merah. Karena malu, pastinya, karena jebakan Harry bisa dilewati dengan mudah oleh Neville.

"_Git_." gumam Harry, dan Neville terkekeh lagi.

"Kalau aku menyebalkan, mana mungkin kau membawaku bersamamu, Harry?"

Dan balasan yang diterima Neville adalah injakan di kaki yang sangat menyakitkan oleh _boot_ Harry.

Neville mengaduh dan memegangi sepatunya yang bekas diinjak sekuat tenaga oleh Harry. Neville menatap Harry dan menemukan mata hijau itu terang dengan kegelian dan rasa puas yang kekanakan, walaupun pipinya memerah karena demam.

"_Serve you right_, Longbottom," kata Harry dengan aksen hampir berdesis—Parseltongue, pasti—dan senyuman yang sangat manis di mata Neville tersungging di bibir itu, "Akhirnya aku menemukan cara untuk membuatmu diam." imbuh Harry lagi, menyindir, dan sebuah tawa pelan dan kecil keluar dari mulut Harry—

Harry langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang dibungkus sarung tangan hijau, ekspresinya sangat kaget, dan wajahnya semerah delima.

Neville yang tadi membatu mendengar tawa Harry untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu tujuh tahun satu sekolah bersamanya, langsung menatap Harry tertarik, tapi rasa itu memudar melihat Harry bagai dikenai Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh.

"Harr—?"

"L-lupakan yang tadi," kata Harry, memotong, "Aku tidak—t-tertawa."

Neville memandang Harry lama, melihat bagaimana pipi itu tetap merah, mata hijaunya yang makin terang tapi ada semburat janggal; seperti Harry tidak menginginkan tawa, atau Harry kebingungan.. atau apa, yang penting sedikit aneh.. bagaimana bibir bawahnya digigit-gigit atau bagaimana pipinya mencekung karena Harry menggigit pipinya dengan gerahamnya.

Kenapa Harry menggigit sesuatu kalau—gugup?

"Harry?" tanya Neville, takutnya Harry kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku tak apa," jawab Harry singkat dan seperti biasa, anak itu selalu bisa memprediksikan kata-kata orang. "Aku..."

Neville menunggu, melihat keyakinan di mata Harry memudar, tapi matanya masih ekspresif, tidak sedatar tadi.

"Aku..." Harry tampak mengecil, "L-lupakan hal tadi, Neville."

Neville menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tertawa," balas Harry, "Aku tidak cocok—"

"Kau cocok, Harry, tawamu itu.. merdu," kata Neville, "Aku suka mendengarnya. Dan pasti Hermione, Luna, dan yang lain akan senang mendengarmu tertawa. Kau—"

Wajah Harry yang sempat kembali pucat memerah lagi karena pujian Neville. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak, Neville..."

"Kau iya, Harry," Neville bersikeras. "Jangan anggap rendah dirimu bisa tidak, Harry? Kau—"

"Aku tidak," Harry memberi pandangan marah, "Aku tidak menganggap diriku rendah—"

"Kalau begitu, terima pujianku!" sahut Neville, dan ia berdiri dari tempatnya, terbawa suasana, menunduk memandang Harry, tidak peduli akan rasa nyut-nyutan di kakinya. "Jangan menolak kalau kukatakan hal baik tentangmu, berterima kasihlah seandainya banyak orang memujimu, menyukaimu, Harry, kau berbakat!"

Harry memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang ajaibnya tidak terlihat seperti idiot.

"Kau—kau itu pintar, jenius, cerdas—" Neville mengutuk dirinya untuk memilih kosakata yang tidak berwarna, "Kau punya mata hijau paling terang dan menghipnotis, Harry. Kau punya kulit yang lembut—" Neville merasa ia sedang mengagungkan diri Harry.. dan merasakan orientasinya melenceng mendadak, tapi itu kenyataan. "Kau ahli duel, pintar berbahasa, dan kalem," kata Neville. "Kami semua tertarik padamu, Harry. Kau selalu dikagumi murid-murid lain, kau dianak emaskan banyak Profesor juga."

Jika ada warna lebih merah dari merahnya tomat kematangan, Harry dijamin sudah berada di tahap itu. Wajahnya bagai terbakar, panas, seperti dipanggang di atas kobaran api langsung.

"Dengar," Neville memulai lagi setelah tersenyum tanpa kata pada Harry, "Tidak ada orang yang sempurna, Harry, tapi kau..." Neville menelan ludah, berharap matanya tidak terlihat terlalu mengagumi Harry. "Kau sosok yang mendekati sempurna di mataku, Harry. Di mata Ron dan Hermione, di mata Luna, di mata Ginny.. mereka semua mengaggap kau itu," jeda, "Cantik. Dan memikat,"Neville tahu pipinya pasti memerah, "Dan kau memiliki daya tarik sendiri."

Wajah Harry benar-benar terbakar. Tak pernah ada seseorang dari Hogwarts yang mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan di depan wajahnya, tak pernah.. sampai Hermione saja, yang biasa bebas berpendapat, hanya mengatakan itu dengan menyirat, tidak terbuka begini...

Dan Neville yang pertama.

Sirius dan Remus, Tonks juga, sering mengatakan kalau dirinya itu memiliki karismatik tersendiri, seperti para _Pure-blood_, tapi lebih tulus, sederhana dan elegan dengan bersamaan, tidak sesombong keluarga Black atau Smith yang kaya raya, tidak seemosional keturunan Gaunt yang memiliki darah Salazar Slytherin. Yang penting, untuk kondisinya sekarang, Harry tak tahu bagaimana caranya.. membalas err.. perkataan Neville sekarang.

Saat matanya yang diyakini Harry melebar, mata Neville jadi sama lebarnya, dan Harry menahan tawa karena wajah Neville jadi mirip keledai melotot. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, dan Harry memutus kontak mata duluan, tidak tahan melihat seberapa anehnya wajah Neville saat itu.

"A-aku," Harry berdeham, berusaha mengubah suaranya agar normal, tapi tetap kedengaran seperti bisikan serak, "Aku tak pernah.. d-dikatakan hal begitu oleh siapapun," Harry memandang tanah putih salju, telunjuknya memainkan salju disana, "Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku seterbuka ini. A-aku—aku tidak, maksudku, hanya.. Sirius yang pernah mengatakan ini, d-dan..." Harry memaksakan matanya bertemu mata cokelat Neville, "Kau yang pertama..."

Neville menenggak ludah banyak-banyak, tanpa kegunaan selain membuat kerongkongannya makin tak nyaman. Ia? Yang pertama? Apa Hermione— "H-Hermione tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentangmu?" tanya Neville, "Ron? Atau—maksudku, **hanya** _Godfather_-mu?"

Harry menghela nafas dalam diam, menenangkan dirinya yang entah kenapa berdebar-debar. "T-tidak. Hanya Sirius."

"Lalu..." Neville kembali membawa topik tadi, "Bagaimana kau membalas pujiannya?"

Harry menatap Neville lewat bulu matanya yang lentik dan tebal, "Aku tidak mendengarnya. Sirius sering bercanda."

"Tapi—Sirius tidak bercanda, Harry," ujar Neville, dan Neville berjongkok di depan Harry yang menenggelamkan kepala ke kedua lengan di lututnya, "Itu benar."

Harry tidak mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi," suaranya teredam, "Sirius tertawa. Saat aku bilang tidak peduli, Sirius tertawa."

"Itu bukti dia tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Harry," kata Neville sepintar yang ia bisa, "Ia tak ingin memaksamu menerima perkataannya kalau kau sudah membalas begitu.. jadinya, Sirius tertawa," Neville nyengir sendiri dengar kata-katanya, "Logis, bukan?"

...Sunyi.

"Harry?" Neville takut kalau Harry malah ngamuk diberinya penjelasan tadi. "Harr—?"

Neville lega melihat Harry menarik kepalanya kembali menatapnya, tapi ekspresinya mengkhawatirkan. Mata hijaunya sebesar bola pingpong, menyiratkan kebingungan, dan bibir bawahnya ditarik ke dalam mulutnya.

"...cher, Neville."

Neville tidak menangkap kata-kata Harry. "Apa?"

"Snatcher!" ulang Harry, berdiri sangat cepat sampai Neville terjungkal ke belakang. "M-maaf, Nevi, tapi kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini!"

Neville buru-buru bangkit karena terjungkal sedikit tidak membuatnya luka apalagi pingsan. "Apa itu Sketcher?" saat Neville sudah bersiap mengeluarkan tongkat, Harry menampar tangannya.

"Jangan keluarkan tongkat, sihirnya bisa dideteksi, dan itu Snatcher—Penjambret!" Harry setengah membentak, tapi suaranya kecil. Neville mengangguk dan merasa bodoh karena salah dengar. "Apa itu Snatcher bisa ditunda—eh, kau 'kan tahu ya. Kita harus pergi, karena anti-Apparation tidak—"

Keduanya membatu ketika suara langkah berat dan bunyi tongkat diketuk-ketuk mendekat. Harry menahan desisan di bibirnya, kenapa ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Snatcher dari tadi? Kemana saja ia—oh benar, kuliah penampilan oleh Neville! Jika saja—

"...ian dengar orang bicara disini?" Harry mengetahui suara pria itu. Itu pria yang mengejarnya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, yang membuatnya hampir mengalami gangguan mental—Scabior.

Harry menarik nafas perlahan tanpa bunyi apapun.

"Tidak, bos." serempak, sepertinya lebih dari selusin orang menjawab. Harry bertemu mata Neville yang membundar, dan mengisyaratkan agar tetap diam tak bergerak dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Harusnya kita ajak Greyback juga soal bau-membau gini," kata Scabior, dan Harry hampir membelalak melihat apa yang digantung di leher Scabior; itu syal miliknya, yang hilang tiga minggu lalu! Pantas saja mereka bisa melacak baunya.. tapi 'kan sudah tiga minggu, apa bau masih tersisa disana? "Kalian teruskan berjalan ke arah selatan—sisakan selusin orang bersamaku. Aku merasakan firasat bahwa si bocah cantik Potter itu masih disini, atau setidaknya lewat. Sihirnya terasa walau sedikit juga."

Neville menatap Harry tidak percaya, dan dilihatnya Harry menutup matanya dengan alis tertukik, berpikir keras. Orang itu mengatakan memiliki firasat bahwa Harry berada di sini.. itu berarti Harry menyihir sesuatu, benar? Bukankah Harry yang bilang jangan memakai mantra apapun padanya? Tapi 'kan, Harry tidak memantrai apapun, tongkatnya tidak terlihat selama mereka beristirahat...

Harry membuat nafasnya lebih tenang dan lebih pelan ketika Scabior mendekat ke tempatnya, dengan hidung teracung dan mata tertutup.

"Hmm..."

Harry menahan nafas ketika wajah Scabior tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya. Scabior menurunkan hidungnya sampai nafasnya terasa bagai berhembus di kulit leher Harry sekalipun ia memakai syal.

"Aku merasa ada bau cokelat disini," gumamnya, hampir menyentuh leher Harry yang dilingkari syal, "Bau Potter. Mungkin bocah itu belum jauh dari sini..."

Neville memiliki mata yang tanpa cacat, dan ia bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Harry bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutnya. Wajah Ravenclaw itu tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya tidak sedatar kelihatannya, begitupula pipinya yang menegang. Mata Harry menyiratkan ketakutan.. dan keinginan untuk menjauh dari orang yang menciumi bau Harry.. seperti binatang.

Neville tak pernah merasa segatal ini untuk mengutuk seseorang yang bahkan baru dilihatnya pertama kali seumur-umur, yang dipanggil 'bos-bos' segala.

"Bos." salah satu kroco Scabior memanggil, membuat wajah Harry terkena beberapa helai rambut kasar dan bau yang mencuat dari kepala Scabior yang menoleh. Harry menahan bersinnya ketika salah satu ujung rambut itu berada di depan cuping hidungnya.

Pasti bau dan kotor sekali, rambut Scabior itu.

Neville ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry yang campuran jijik dan tidak percaya kalau saja kondisinya memungkinkan.

"Kau mengganggu, asli. Aku merasa kehadiran Potter tadi.. dan kau mengacaukannya," gerutu Scabior sok ngebos, menolehkan kepalanya menjauh dari Harry, "Ada apa?"

"Kita perlu memanggil Fenrir Greyback sekarang, bos."

"Hah?" Scabior memainkan ujung syal Harry dengan jemarinya, "Untuk ap—?"

"Mendeteksi Mr Potter tentunya, kalian orang-orang bodoh," suara congkak dingin memotong, dan Harry juga Neville bertukar pandang, tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Apa kalian berpikir bahwa mendeteksi tanpa ahli resonansi sihir maupun Werewolf yang dalam kasus ini membantu?"

"Mr Malfoy," Scabior tak langsung menjawab. Ia membungkuk agak rendah. "Tadinya kami ingin memanggil Greyback kesini—"

"Kalian berada di bawah perintah _Dark Lord_," potong Lucius Malfoy lagi, seolah tidak mendengar pria bersyal itu, "Kesalahan berarti kematian. Dan kalau kalian gagal, kami sebagai pengikut setia _Dark Lord_ juga akan dikenai imbasnya."

Scabior menggertakkan dirinya sembunyi-sembunyi; hanya Harry dan Neville yang bisa melihatnya.

"Maaf, Mr Malfoy."

"Maaf kalian tidak cukup," Mr Malfoy memandang rendah Scabior, "Sudah tiga minggu, dan kalian hanya berhasil mendapatkan kegagalan."

"K—"

"Cari anggota organisasi berisi darah-darah kumuh itu," Mr Malfoy meludah dengan sombong, tongkat berjalannya diketukkan perlahan, "Ada berita bahwa beberapa dari mereka—Sirius Black dan para _Half-breed_ dan si Manusia Serigala mencari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan _Dark Lord_ untuk ditemukan. Itu tugas kalian."

Scabior nampak tidak menerima. Ia berpikir bahwa lebih mudah mencari seekor bocah Potter daripada tiga dewasa berpengalaman sihir yang harus diperhitungkan. Scabior berkata, "Kami sudah setengah jalan menemukan Potter, Mr Malfoy." kebanggaan terdengar jelas di suaranya, walaupun dibuat-buat. Apapun untuk tidak mengejar mantan tawanan Azkaban.

"Setengah jalan?" Lucius Malfoy menaikkan alisnya anggun, "Setengah jalan dalam waktu tiga minggu. Perlukan tiga minggu lagi untuk menyelesaikan mencari bocah ingusan yang berkelana sendirian tanpa siapapun?"

Scabior menelan ludah, "Dia sangat pintar, licik—"

"Toleransi tidak diberikan, Pencuri _kotor_," hina Mr Malfoy, "Tidak ada bukti—"

"Ada, Mr Malfoy," potong Scabior, dan orang itu langsung ketakutan di bawah tatapan dingin Mr Malfoy. "Kami menemukan jejak baunya—"

"Tanpa Werewolf?"

"Tidak—karena sangat tercium, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan-pelan mematikan, tongkat berjalannya terangkat sedikit. "Sesungguhnya, dimana tempat itu?"

Scabior menunjuk tempat ia berdiri tadi dengan telunjuknya, tempat yang pas di depan Harry. "Disini," jeda sebelum Scabior diberi tatapan tajam, "Mr Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy berjalan dan memberi isyarat agar Scabior tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Wajah runcing yang mirip anaknya itu datar tapi matanya mengancam.

Harry berusaha mundur ketika mata Mr Malfoy terpaku di titik puncak kepalanya, tapi saat firasatnya mengatakan jangan; benar saja. Salju di belakang kakinya tebal dan akan bergesekan dengan _boot_-nya.

Mr Malfoy mencondongkan kepalanya dengan menunduk sedikit, dan hidungnya yang mancung sudah terasa di bibirnya.

Neville menatap horor, begitupula Harry yang sekarang menarik tongkatnya pelan-pelan.

Lucius Malfoy menegakkan diri, tapi wajahnya masih terlalu dekat dengan Harry.

"Ada sesuatu disini," Mr Malfoy menyeringai licik. "Apakah itu kau, Mr Potter?"

Harry menatap Neville, dan mata hijau itu mengisyaratkan agar tetap tutup mulut. Neville mengangguk ragu-ragu karena sumpahnya, dan mulut Neville terbuka lebar ketika Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di antara kedua mata Malfoy, dan berbisik—yang didengar Neville sangat seduktif (Neville mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena berpikiran begitu),

"Itu saya, Mr Malfoy."

Cahaya merah membutakan mata Neville beberapa saat, dan ditemukannya Mr Malfoy mengerang marah. Tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat menutupi dahinya yang berdarah-darah, dan Harry sudah terlihat—tidak tembus pandang lagi—karena mata Scabior melebar sambil menunjuk Harry.

"Nevi," suara Harry berbisik setelah Harry bergeser ke arahnya, bahunya menyentuh lengan Neville, "Kau tetap diam disini, dan jika kuberi isyarat, lakukan tanpa suara."

Neville tak sempat membalas karena sebuah kutukan meluncur dan ditangkis Harry, menyibukkan Harry yang sudah bersiaga dengan tongkatnya dengan gerakan aristokratik.

"POTTER!" seseorang berteriak, dan Neville langsung berusaha mengikuti ke arah Harry berlari menerjang selusinan Snatcher yang bergantian merapal kutukan dan mantra.

Neville diam dengan dilema luar biasa di hatinya. Ia sudah bersumpah pada Harry untuk mengikuti perintahnya, berdiam diri, tapi ia tidak bisa tenang melihat Harry melawan lebih dari tiga-belas orang dewasa—terlebih _Snatcher_—sendirian.

Gerakan Harry yang bagai menari menghindari sambil melempar kutukan tidak membuatnya lebih baik, karena sudah banyak serangan yang nyaris melukai salah satu bagian tubuh Harry. Terlebih, Mr Malfoy sepertinya sudah memberi mantra pada luka di dahinya, dan ikut menyerangi Harry.

Selusin lebih orang itu berkurang setengahnya karena kutukan dan mantra Harry yang dilempar non-verbal, dan ketakutan Neville belum hilang juga. Ia tahu Harry sangat berbakat di bidang sihir, tapi lawannya adalah dewasa-dewasa yang berada di bawah kekuasaan—_You-Know-Who_.

Dan Neville benci akan kenyataan bahwa ia tid—_belum_ bisa mengucapkan nama itu dengan keberanian.

Ketakutan Neville mulai memudar melihat jumlah lawan Harry hanya tinggal empat orang.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Neville berjengit otomatis ketika _Petrify_ itu hampir gagal ditangkis Harry, tapi kesenangannya memuncak mendadak ketika sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalinya terdengar berteriak,

"_Reducto_!"

Asap memenuhi, dan saat menjelas, Neville langsung bersorak bahagia di luar kendali melihat siapa yang merapal Kutukan Reduksi itu.

Disana, di samping kanan-kiri Harry, berdiri Profesor Lupin, Tonks, dan Sirius Black, wali Harry. Tongkat mereka teracung ke arah tiga orang yang selamat—Lucius Malfoy, si 'bos', dan anak buah 'bos' yang tampak cukup pintar.

Neville melanggar sumpahnya dan berlari ke arah empat orang itu sambil mengucap '_Finite'_, membuat dirinya kelihatan lagi.

Harry menoleh ke arahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Neville bahwa Harry memberinya senyuman, bukan ancaman atau apa karena telah melanggar janji Harry.

"Harry," Harry tak lama memberinya senyuman ketika seorang pria tampan berambut gelap—Sirius Black—memeluk Harry sangat erat penuh sayang. Lewat bahu Sirius, Neville bisa melihat nyamannya Harry di pelukan Sirius. "Harry."

"Sirius." Neville mendengar Harry membalasnya, dan memalingkan wajah untuk diberi cengiran oleh Tonks yang rambutnya merah muda.

"Tonks," sapa Neville, dan ia membalas senyum pada pria berambut cokelat, "Remus."

"Hey, Neville." balas Tonks, hangat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Remus.

"Baik." kata Neville, dan Harry melepas pelukannya pada walinya.

Harry menatap ke arah lain, dan Neville mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sekejap, kelima orang itu menatap bergantian Mr Malfoy, Scabior, dan seseorang tanpa-nama.

"Lihat ini," kata Lucius Malfoy dingin, tongkatnya masih terangkat, "Reuni wali dan anaknya. Sangat menyentuh. _Blood-traitor_ dan **_Half-breed_**. Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan? Sayang sekali tidak ada _Mudblood_ untuk melengkapi kotornya darah kalian."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting," kata Sirius keras, dan tongkat pria itu bergetar, "_Lucius_."

"Penting, _Sirius_," balas Mr Malfoy sama sarkastiknya, menekan ucapannya di kata 'Sirius'. "Udara di sekitar sini lebih tercemar sejak ada satu _Blood-traitor_, _Half-breed_, dan—apa itu, setengah-Werewolf? Kasihan."

"Tutup mulutmu!" ancam Sirius, dan sebuah mantra non-verbal ditangkis Lucius Malfoy yang masih memasang ekspresi mencemooh yang menyakitkan hati.

"Tersinggung, Pengkhianat?" Lucius Malfoy mengangkat dagu runcingnya, terlihat lebih sombong, "Hal lainnya yang dibawah _Darah-pengkhianat_ adalah **_Peranakan-campuran_**."

Sirius melempar kutukan sambil mengaum marah, dan Harry menarik lengan Sirius agar tidak bergulat dengan Lucius Malfoy.

"Sirius, jangan," kata Harry, tatapannya melembut ketika mata kelabu itu menatapnya, "Kau terpancing."

"Kau dihina—"

"Aku tidak keberatan," ucap Harry pelan, "Asal kau masih disini, Sirius."

"Ooh, Black," terdengar lagi nada licin Malfoy, "Bergantung pada anak angkatmu, rupanya? Anak haram yang darahnya memalukan—"

"DIAM!" Sirius melempar Lucius Malfoy dua kutukan sekaligus, yang sayangnya tak mengenai orang tua sombong itu. "Harry bukan anak haram atau—apapun itu!"

"Sirius!" Harry dan Remus sekarang menahan lengan Sirius agar pewaris Black itu tidak menghajar Lucius malfoy yang sekarang menyeringai.

"Harry—"

Suara melengking, tidak manusiawi, dan menyakitkan telinga bergema di telinga mereka.

Tawa wanita. Tawa keji tanpa belas kasih, tawa Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ooh, lihat ini, ada sepupuku!" Bellatrix melebarkan senyuman jahatnya yang kekanakan tapi sangat gelap. "Halo, Sirius! Apa kabar, sepupu?" tanyanya, keramahan palsu membuat Neville, Remus, dan Tonks menahan jengit.

"Ooh, Bella, sepupuku tersayang," Sirius membalas, akhirnya bebas dari cengkraman, dengan cengiran lebar yang sama palsunya. "Semuanya terasa baik sampai kau datang."

Ekspresi Bellatrix langsung berubah sadis, "Darah-pengkhianat! Darah-pengkhianat, kau mengotori keluarga Black, kau sampah!" tongkat err—bengkok Bellatrix teracung.

Ujung senyuman Sirius bergetar, "Setidaknya aku tidak sekuno kalian yang _sok_ bangsawan."

Tawa tidak normal Bellatrix kembali bergema. "Reuni yang sangat hangat," mata hitam Bellatrix yang berkerudung menatapi kelima orang, dan berhenti di mata hijau Harry yang impasif. Bellatrix meraung marah. "Kau Peranakan-campuran kotor! Anak haram!" hina Bellatrix sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry dengan tongkatnya yang kaku, "Kau memiliki teman-teman tersayangmu, hah? _Dark Lord_ akan membunuhmu! Menghabisi _Half-breed_ yang kotor! Yang tidak suci!"

Harry hanya menatap Bellatrix datar, tapi hatinya retak—sudah lama tidak ada yang menghinanya dengan sekejam itu. Terakhir ia mendapat cacian hanya saat bersama Aunt Petunia dan Uncle Vernon...

Dan saat Bellatrix yang mengatakannya, ia tak tahu harus apa.

Sirius yang sedari tadi balas menghina terdiam, karena tak kunjung mendengar balasan dari anak baptisnya.

"Harry? Kau—"

"Tidak apa, Sirius."

Wajah puas Bellatrix padam, menggelap seketika dengan mulutnya yang tertekuk benci, dan ia mengangkat tongkatnya lebih kasar meneriakkan 'Crucio' dengan nada senang di ujungnya, kemudian Harry terlempar ke belakang, rasa sakit teramat pedih menyelimutinya, pandangannya buyar. Konsentrasinya pecah karena sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Harry!" suara Neville terdengar, tapi suara cekikikan Bellatrix yang histeris memenuhi telinganya.

Harry mendengar beragam kutukan-kutukan melayang ke musuh dan mereka, tapi rasa sakitnya yang bagai meremukkan organ tubuhnya dari dalam dan luar, membuat dirinya ingin muntah dan menangis, tak berkurang sedikitpun. Bellatrix terlalu handal.

Dan barulah, saat tawa puas Bellatrix menghilang, Harry merasakan Neville berjongkok di dekat tubuhnya yang telentang di rerumputan.

"Harry..." Neville menatapnya cemas. "Kau tak apa? Bisa berdiri?"

Harry mengangguk pelan. Dengan bantuan Neville yang memapahnya, Harry bisa berdiri dan mengambil tongkatnya yang terlempar tak jauh darinya. Crucio Bellatrix lebih menyakitkan, dan rasanya tanpa ampun.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Scabior yang duel dengan Remus, dan menggumamkan beberapa kata latin, membuat kutukan Remus mengenai Scabior tepat di dada.

Mata mereka berdua langsung terpaku pada duel Bellatrix—yang tak jauh darinya ada Lucius Malfoy melawan Tonks dan Remus, darah berbercak di tempat Remus—dan Sirius. Mereka bicara dengan senyum menjatuhkan, dan kutukan dari lawan mereka dihindari.

Harry merasa firasat buruk memenuhi kepalanya. Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada—

Sebuah portkey melayang ke arah Remus dan Tonks, dan mereka menghilang secepat portkey itu menyentuh mereka. Neville di sebelahnya menangkap sebuah kalung, dan mata Harry membesar melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Cahaya kehijauan yang menyilaukan mata, melewati udara, dan hilang setelah menabrak tubuh seseorang...

Sirius beku, tongkatnya menyentuh tanah, patah, dan tubuh walinya roboh.

Sesak.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Hana's Note::**

**Sangat berterima kasih pada reviewer sebelumnya dan siapapun yang baca sampai sini!** *thumbs up* btw, Kaze baru keluar dari Hiatus gegara UTS... maaf kalau dipotong disitu, dan gak ada kemunculan Alhena disini.. takutnya kepanjangan dan makin gaje. Mungkin buat yang pengen lebih panjang dan lebih pendek tiap chp bisa ngomong di review. Review menguntungkan 'kan? Nah, SBS dikit!

**Pojok SBS! (~^^)~**

**1) Kapan Draco muncul?**

Kaze: Yohohohoh, bentar lagi kok. Ini udah Pre-Malfoy Manor. *dihajar para penagih keeksisan Draco*

**2) Kok half-breed ma peranakan-campuran dkk ganti2 bahasa sih?**

Kaze: Oh, ada yang ga setuju? **:3** itu 'kan sebutan.. ya udah Kaze ganti2 ada half-breed ma darah-pengkhianat gitu...

**3) Singkatan dari SBS?**

Kaze: Silakan Bertanya Sepuasnya.

Sheep, kayaknya udah. Buat yang nanya bakal ditampilin begini buat kebersamaan (sakali pan). Buat yang nanya tapi belum Kaze bales, bilang ya, takutnya lupa. Maaf jadi rada cliffie gini.. ini udah 5000-an, Kaze gak tega! **O.O**

**Keywords for Next Chapter:: **Tortures, mixed emotions, Luna dan Ginny.

'Kay, ditunggu review dan Q-nya ya. It means a lot for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)<strong>

Kue cokelat,

-Hana,

Finished on 24th of August, 2011.


End file.
